ifunny_destroyersfandomcom-20200214-history
Multiverse
The '''Multiverse '''is a spanning collection of different Universes, or Dimensions that encompass the Destroyers story. There were initially only 35 Dimensions, but it has been later retconned to being multiple universes. It can be assumed that the Multiverse is either infinite, or extremely, incomprehensibly large. It can also be assumed that 90% of the Universes are the same, save for small, minute details and thus do not matter. List of Known Dimensions * Dimension 1: Agartha, the first Dimension where CLABSOS originates from * Dimension 2: Earth 1, a dimension consisting of the previous Destroyers content before the main timeline. This dimension is noted for being an absolute clusterfuck. * Dimension 3: Earth 2, also known as "the Prime Dimension", where most media takes place. * Dimension 11: A dimension where the Deltarune Uprisings never occurred and McCheese remains in power. * Dimension 12: A dimension where the destroyers are named CLAT, and are focused on killing furries. This timeline was eradicated by The Vex. It is also notable for being the Dimension where Moint Pan originates from. * Dimension 15: A dimension where Grox leads the Destroyers, where they are known as "Grox and Friends". This is the dimension in which the series "Grox and Friends" appears in. * Dimension 18: The Funny Temple. * Dimension 19: The dimension where Mouthy originated, designated as the "Race of War" timeline in meta. Thanks to Mouthy's travel through the Multiverse, this Dimension now has a permanent portal to Dimension 2. * Dimension 23: A dimension where the Destroyers fight against Ben Shapiro and the forces of Israel, where they are led by Adrian Shephard. This timeline is also notable for Raul Menendez pretending to be a Jew. This timeline consists of the Destroyers G-Mod comic started by iAdrianShephard. * Dimension 26: A dimension in which the Cult of Kino resides. Noted for being invaded by Noble. * Dimension 35: The "Final Dimension" in which beings of great malice and evil reside. It is theorized to be the place of birth for Funnyman. * Dimension 63: A dimension in which events similar to that of Call of Duty: Zombies takes place. The events of Call of Duty: Black Ops 4 in both stories are non-canon, and the Dimension is stuck in an eternal loop. * The Black Garden: An interdimensional hub where The Vex originate. * Dimension 104: An alternate dimension in which The People's Republic of Quahog nukes Boston, New York City, Philadelphia and Washington D.C in 1951, which breaks out World War 3, and plunges every country on Earth into war for 80 years. * Dimension 215: An alternate dimension where a version of The Great Fortnite War happened but it went through a different outcome, in it Toby Fucks has managed to Manipulate the dimensions timeline itself via the creation of a Computer like relic he made by pouring the only containments of CLABSOS in the dimension with a motherboard, as the creation of said relic had effectively made him a god of Dimension 215. This is the alternate dimension where Toby Fucks was still alive, Chara was kept in Cryostasis and only released during emergencies, The Republic of Fortnitia lost The Great Fortnite War and where the "Haha funny Destroyers Deltarune Parody" series takes place. * Pseudo-Dimension Alcataz: An unorthodox dimension created by Sab Yibab with the intent of it being used as both a playground and hideout for Him and his Subordinates. The dimensions landscapes were inspired by dimensions that sab "think are poopy likey" as he gave nonsensical modifications to the landscapes he nearly copied from, for his retarded wonderland Category:Locations Category:Dimensions